objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BTTD: Continued
Now some of you may not know BTTD. Well, put simply, it's this script on DeviantArt where different object chosen from user do exactly what the tin says: Battle To The Death. It isn't real gory and sad and what you'd expect it to be, though. Yes, it has a lot of deaths, but I think it's funny how they'd always break the 4th wall and are almost never surprised about anything. Take Palm Tree, for example. He is almost never excited, even when Telescope died by falling off a poll and cracking to a million pieces. My favorite part from him is this: Welp, we're going to be continuing from BTTD 3. BTTD 3a: New Message vent: yeah palm tree: WELL YEAH YOU KILLED TEL- vent: we have a replacement for him. everyone starts smiling and getting near vent vent: speech bubble AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH everyone starts running around and screaming intro sequence palm tree: who the heck is speech bubble? vent: what? don't you remember him? palm tree: ... vent: well he was that guy who always, you know... palm tree: OH MY NETFLIX!!!! SPEECH BUBBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! vent: ... vent: WELL LISTEN UP WE GOT A NEW CHALLENGE FOR YALL magazine: "we?" vent: we. BTTD 3b: Rich With Money vent: we've got a new host! all: WHAT?!?!?!?! ???: hey i'm your new host! everyone is unamused vent: meet um... whispering: what's your name? ???: whispering: just call me KoolKidz112 vent: KoolKidz112! intro sequence KoolKidz112: today's challenge will be to get 100000000 dollars! all: what?!?!?!? (Aw, seriously?) KoolKidz112: jk you have 10 seconds to get the most KoolMons: a currency worth $1,000,000! tissue: how rare is it? KoolKidz112: kinda super rare that you would have to die for it. everyone facepalms BTTD 3c: Team Assembly KoolKidz112: we bought some boats. tissue: what are we supposed to do with them? vent: we'll split up into teams. there are 2 boats, so there are 2 teams KoolKidz112: twig and magazine, your in the blue boat vent: charger and tissue, your in the red boat KoolKidz112: and brushy and telescope, sorry to say this, but were gonna have to eliminate yall. brushy: WHAT?!?!?! intro sequence telescope: no fair! KoolKidz112: fine, we'll get a new boat for you. vent: you get a plain wooden boat. telescope: dangit!!!!!!!!!!! :( BTTD 3d: Someone New, Already Used KoolKidz112: get on your boats! vent: go!!!!!! twig and magazine are in their boats twig: i'm getting tired of paddling, can you paddle for me, magazine? magazine: sure! magazine picks up twig and uses him as a paddle twig (underwater): IM DROWNING!!!!!!!!! intro sequence a few minutes later magazine arrives to the destination magazine: twig, where are we? ... magazine: twig? oh, i killed him. magazine takes out a map magazine: we are... right here! the goiky canal...? no this isn't right. this is the bfdi map magazine pulls out the bttd map magazine: we are... magazine stops because she hears something magazine starts shaking magazine: hello? anyone there? something blue comes out of the bush and they both start screaming magazine: AAAAAAAAAA ???: AAAAAAAAAA magazine: AAAAAAAAAA ???: AAAAAAAAAA magazine: AAAA ???: AAAA magazine: AA ???: AA magazine: AA ???: AA magazine: AA ???: AA they both stop screaming magazine: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ???: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU magazine: IM ASKING YOU the blue thing takes a deep breath ???: im firey! magazine: you look identical, but your... blue... ???: RACIST! magazine: ill just call you cold firey. Something SERIOUS Is Happening!!!!! Playful music plays in the background Vent: Hey KoolKidz112- Vent: Huh? Vent is impatient Vent turns around in surprise Magazine runs to Vent holding Cold Firey in her hand Magazine: We got a new contestant! Vent: Huh? Whaddya mean? Magazine holds up Cold Firey Cold Firey: Hi!!!!!!!!!! Vent: AHHHH!!!! That's a freaky BFDI Ripoff... Magazine: Wait a minute... Magazine: Where's KoolKidz112? Cold Firey: Who's KoolKidz112? Vent: He's one of the hosts. Cold Firey: So there's two? Vent: Yes, but that's enough questions. Go sit in that box over there! Cold Firey: OK! Cold Firey goes in the box and then Vent presses a button that locks him inside Cold Firey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Vent: Well anyway, KoolKidz112 said he was... going somewhere? He said it would only last for 2 days, and it's BEEN 2 days!!!! Magazine: Wait, so that boat trip I had took 2 real-world days? Vent: YES!!!!!! Magazine: Wait, there's a note! Magazine and Vent read the note Magazine and Vent: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?! Vent: Oh crap! He may be... DEAD!!!!! Magazine and Vent run around in circles screaming Cold Firey does the same in his cage All of them stop after a few seconds Magazine: Well, maybe he didn't! Vent: Well, yeah... Magazine: We need to find him! Vent: YEAH LETS GOGHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vent and Magazine run away to find KoolKidz112 Cold Firey: Wait, don't leave me! NOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. Me missing put into a scary conspiracy is the only excuse I can use. Welp, see you in 100 years probably. Or until Vent and Magazine find me. Oh well. Screen fades to black A few minutes later it cuts to Cold Firey in his cage Cold Firey: Anyone there? Hello? HEEEEELP!!!!!!! Screen instantly goes to black while a jumpscare sound plays BTTD 3e: Guess Who's Back? Lade plays in background Dummy: Yo, I think this is the first time an actual SONG has been used in an episode. Palm Tree: Yo, I just noticed that! Cold Firey: What does yo mean? Welcome Mat: Woah who's this cut- I mean conveniently shaped blue thing? Cold Firey: Hi!!!!!! Dummy: Hey, where's Vent? Cold Firey: Vent went to find KoolKidz112 with Magazine. Vent and Magazine are running back with KoolKidz112 Tissue: KOOLKIDZ112! YOUR BACK! KoolKidz112: High Five! Before KoolKidz112 and Tissue can High Five Palm Tree holds up a nail towards KoolKidz112's hand, killing him Palm Tree: Tissue, I don't understand Tissue: What do you not understand? Palm Tree: Well, you didn't care so much about Ko- Tissue stabs Palm Tree with the nail killing him too Tissue: SHADDAP! intro sequence Dummy: I don't think he heard that. Tissue stabs Dummy with the nail Tissue: YOU SHADDAP! Tissue: YOU ALL SHADDAP! Tissue stabs everyone including Cold Firey Tissue: Well we won! Because we got 600 K thingies! Right Charger? KoolKidz112 quickly revives himself KoolKidz112: Charger is actually eliminated as a replacement for Cold Firey! Tissue: GRRRRRRRRRRRR- KoolKidz112: But i'm in a hurry to make episode 4, so you win with 600 KoolMons. Go spend some, boi. Tissue: YEY! Tissue runs off Lade plays again YO THIS IS THE FIRST ELIMINATION! VOTE TO ELIMINATE: Tissue Charger Dummy Or Welcome Mat! No Brackets needed! Beats This was a short I made because I was bored. I did not mean for Beats to be suicidal, but here you go. A half-story of Beats. Beats: Hey KoolKidz112. KoolKidz112: Yeah? Beats: Can I partake in BTTD? KoolKidz112: Aww, c'mon beats, it's not right to be suicidal. You always act happy around other people, even in my BFDI wiki profile picture! Why don't you start to be ''happy, instead of act happy? I know your going through a lot, and I understand. I originally created you to be happy, and now you decline me? I don't know what's happening, Beats, but I hope you can feel better. Beats: Well I tried hanging myself, but were all circular which means we don't have NECKS!!!! KoolKidz112 facepalms KoolKidz112: Listen, you can only join if you have immunity for a few episodes! Because then you'll have enough times to make new friends!!!! Beats sighs Finally! KoolKidz112: Yo! I brought some OC's and characters from Object Shows from other places!!! Vent: Why? KoolKidz112: ''just cuz... KoolKidz112: They are: Widge plays KoolKidz112: Splattershot Balloony Bottle O, M and G Fireafy Lollipop and Jigsaw! KoolKidz112: My fav objects. (bows) Vent: So we didn't get any votes. KoolKidz112: GASP! (dun dun dun...) KoolKidz112: Well, how about we do an ultimate cool challenge that will MAKE people vote!!!!!!!!!! Vent: Adding categories. KoolKidz112: YOY! (high-pitch gurgling) oh crap i was in splattershot's ask page for too long... Vent: So, guys- *faints* KoolKidz112 facepalms KoolKidz112: Looks like BTTD 4 will undergo a hiatus... again. but enjoy the new categories... WHO THE ACTUAL HECK IS KOOLKIDZ112? yeah. short little short short thingy about a short life of a short thing with a short name. i forgot what short means. short short short short short short short short short short short short short short short short short short '' ''but anyways, enjoy this weird gruesome and horrifying story of KoolKidz112's everyday life Cold Firey: Is KoolKidz112 a peppermint? Vent: I dunno. Try eating him. Cold Firey eats KoolKidz112 Cold Firey: Tastes like strawberry jam Vent: please don't tell me that was actual blood... I can't/won't guarantee you that BTTD 4 is coming tomorrow! ALSO LOOK HOW HARD ITS SNOWING! 2018 HERE WE COME Category:Transcripts Category:BTTD Category:BTSD Category:Continued Category:Parts Category:4th Wall Category:Insert Category Here Category:Thisisacatagorythatcatagorizespagesbutnotreallybecauseitsuseless Category:This Category:Is Category:What Category:I Category:Call Category:Useless Category:Categorizing Category:Fanfiction Category:Hey Category:Bee Category:Eff Category:Dee Category:Eye Category:Not Category:Really Category:Though Category:Voting Category:Challenges Category:OCs Category:Recommended Characters Category:Recommended characters